


Prompt 26

by GuajolotA



Series: So Many Prompts... [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “you were assigned to kill me and then we kind of fell for each other but your boss found us out and if you don’t kill me right now he’s going to kill your family oh God just please kill me stop crying just save your damn family” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gendry

**Author's Note:**

> (I was about to name Gendry ‘Smith’ instead of ‘Waters’ but it felt too… Mr & Mrs Smith and damn I hate that movie.)
> 
>  
> 
> Good luck with the time skips!

_“Please Gendry,” her voice cracks and Gendry feels his arm sharking; the gun at the end of it losing its target with every move._

_“Arya, d-don’t,” Arya walked towards him, slowly._

_“Just… please…” she begs, the tears on her eyes spilling and running down her cheeks._

_“But…you are… you are my Arya,” Gendry sobs as Arya reaches for his hand, pointing his gun directly in front her heart._

_“Stop crying!” She screams, hurting her throat, “please just… just kill me!”_

* * *

 

“What’s this?” Gendry asks as he takes the Polaroid inside the folder, “she is just a girl, you really assigning me a girl?”

“She is not a girl, Bull. She is already 25 and you are ending her, get it?”

Gendry examines the picture; she surely looks young. She is wearing an oversized shirt and a scarf. She has her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head and her eyes are concealed by sunglasses. She is kind of pretty, but it’s hard to know with most of her face hidden.

She doesn’t look difficult at all.

* * *

 

That afternoon Gendry is at the park with his daughter, Alyssa. She is playing with other children under Gendry’s watchful eyes.

He is still thinking about his new assignment, and he musters all his strength to not check the file there in the park.

_25, female, presumably living alone, philosophy mayor…_

_No name._

_There is nothing notorious on this girl, yet they didn’t give him any information. That is weird, even for_ them.

“Daddy! Look at the doggy!” Gendry snaps back to reality and notices Alyssa is in front of something he could only describe as _huge fucking wolf_!

“Alyssa!” Gendry calls as he practically runs to his daughter, who is stretching her little hand so the ‘dog’ could smell her.

“Don’t worry she doesn’t bite,” says the owner as Gendry reaches for his daughter and pulls her away from the beast. Gendry looks at the owner and for a moment he thinks he is going to have a heart attack.

It was his next hit.

He must look like a complete idiot, since she laughs at him, “what? Dog got your tongue?”

* * *

 

“Shhh, Arya, be quiet!” Gendry laughs as Arya squirms on top of him. “You are going to wake Alyssa up.”

“Me?” she whispers, and bites his ear, “You were the one growling,” Gendry takes her hips and rolls her until she is the one lying on the bed. Gendry kisses her and Arya sighs into his mouth, “come on, love, are going to keep me waiting all night?”

Gendry stops his kisses and he parts slightly form her, “what?”

“What?” Arya asks frowning under his gaze.

“You called me love…”

“I did no—“

“You love me,” Gendry can’t help how happy his voice sounds. Arya huffs and looks away, blushing deeply. Gendry kisses her cheek and whisper, “and I love you.”

* * *

 

“Please daddy! Let’s go to the park!” Alyssa asks, jumping excitedly besides Gendry, who is clearing the table of drawings and color pencils.

“You just want to go because the lady and her dog are going to be there,” Gendry teases and Alyssa nods unabashedly.

“Arya said I could play with Nym all the time!” Alyssa explains and Gendry puts aways Aly’s things so she can0t see his expression.

_“Aly, don’t bother the lady…” Gendry tries to separate his daughter from ‘the hit’, but both dismiss him._

_“I am not a lady!” the young woman announces, “my name is Arya, and this,” she kneels besides Alyssa and the dog, “this is my dog Nymeria. You can pet her.”_

_“She is beautiful,” Alyssa tells his father and Gendry blushes. Arya—the hit, he should think of her as the hit—has large grey eyes that he hadn’t seen on the polaroid his boss handed him. She truly is beautiful, and for a moment he is completely lost of words._

_“She is, isn’t she?” Arya answers and holds the face of the dog, “she is the prettiest most awesome dog ever!”_

_And immediately he feels like an idiot._

Alyssa is waiting for an answer. Gendry looks at the clock and he is glad is so late.

“Maybe another day, honey, we still have to make dinner!”

* * *

 

Gendry takes a deep breath as he reads the menu; he hadn’t been in such a fancy restaurant in _all his life._

Well, at least not with a woman.

Thinking of it again, no. Not ever, not even for a job.

“The salmon looks nice,” Arya says and immediately bites her lips, Gendru doesn’t know if it’s because she has a nervous habit or because she is trying not to laugh at him.

“Yeah, it kind of does.”

“My sister always says salmon and chicken are always safe bets in a menu.”

Gendry is too nervous to answer. No, not nervous, awkward. He was never good with girls, not even in his youth he had dated.

“Daddy, what is salmon?”

The date was even more awkward since hadn’t been able to get a sitter for the night and had had to bring Aly to the very fancy restaurant with them.

“It’s a fish, pink on the inside,” Arya explains and Gendry can’t help but smile. She is really good with Alyssa and he knows for a fact Alyssa really likes Arya.

“Daddy! Can I have some pink fish?” Gendry laughs softly and nods.

* * *

 

It is his worst idea yet. Literally is his worst idea yet.

He dials the number and puts the phone against his ear as the phone rings.

 _´Hello,’_ Arya’s soft voice sounds on the other side and Gendry musters all his courage.

“Hi, Arya? This is Gendry Waters? Alyssa’s father,” he is speaking way too fast, but he can’t help it; he is in a rush.

 _“Oh, hi Gendry,”_ she laughs and Gendry thinks is the nicest laugh he has ever heard, _“is everything alright?”_

“Uhm, no, actually it isn’t,” Gendry confess, “I have this… thing at my job and I can’t find a sitter.”

“ _Is that so?”_

“Yeah… do you think, I mean if it’s not much trouble, babysit Aly? It’s going to be a couple of hours, really…” even before Gendry tries to ‘sell’ the idea to Arya she interrupts him.

_“Gendry, I would love to.”_

* * *

 

Gendry reaches the table and sets the pizza and breadstick. Arya, who is facing other direction turns slightly to smile at him.

“Aly is at the playground,” Arya waves and Gendry sees a little arm waving back.

Gendry sits and opens the pizza, serving himself a slice, “well, of course she just had to run there, it’s not like if she chose this place for the amazing food.”

“Oh, it’s not _that_ bad,” she serves herself some pizza, “I actually _like_ this pizza.”

“Liar,” Gendry says, still chewing his food.

“I don’t know why you complain, you are much more comfortable here than in the restaurant form the last time.”

Gendry blushes and takes another bite of his pizza to avoid answering.

“Oh, don’t be like that, I was joking.” For a moment Gendry thinks she is going to reach for his hand, but she only takes a paper napkin.

“I… I was not uncomfortable because of the restaurant,” Gendry explains, “I was nervous because… well because of you.”

It’s Arya’s turn to blush.

“Stupid.”

“Arya!” Aly runs towards her and Arya turns, apparently grateful of having something to change the subject.

“What is it? Are you hungry yet?” Arya ask, reaching for a paper plate for Alyssa.

“No, thank you. Can we go to the ball pit, please?”

“Yes,” Arya cleans her hands with her napkin and leaves her half eatin pizza there, “we’ll see you in a minute, Gen.”

* * *

 

Gendry enters to his house silently, the job had taken longer that he would’ve liked to, but even if the jobs are ’longer’ he prefers an extraction that ending someone.

He finds Arya watching TV, in mute, brushing Alyssa’s hair with her fingers. And his daughter is sleeping, using Arya’s legs as a pillow.

“Hi,” Arya smiles at him and point with her head at Ally, “she wanted to wait up.”

Gendry lifts his daughter from the couch and sets her head against his shoulder, “is late, do you want to stay here?”

Arya lifts her eyebrow and Gendry feels himself blush.

“I mean, you could take Aly’s bed, she can sleep with me for the night.”

“Oh,” Arya takes her phones and checks it, “I guess I should. Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Your hit, the girl,” Gendry lifts his eyes from his computer screen.

“What with her?”

“Well, I know it’s not an easy job, but… you are taken your time aren’t you?”

“Taken my time?” Gendry laughs, mocking him, “You know what? The info they gave me was _wrong._ Her job? She had already quit when I checked it out. Her address? Incomplete. No phone, no contacts, no nothing. Just a bad picture of her with half her face hidden. Either she is _too_ good at being invisible, or the guys at info just suck.”

* * *

 

Arya moans as he licks her centre. She starts trashing so Gendry uses one of his hands to keep her still, the other is busy as one finger buries into her.

“Please, please Gendry…” he presses her clit with his tongue and feels her shaking under his hands. He crawls over her, until he is able to kiss her neck, leaving wet marks.

“God, you are so beautiful.” She mewls indistinctively as Gendry positions himself at her entrance, “I love you.” He kisses Arya on the lips as she tries to pull him towards herself.

Gendry trusts into her and Arya cries in pleasure. He trusts into her time and time again, until he feels her walls tightening again.

“Gen…” Arya cries, her back arching away from the mattress and Gendry let’s himself go.

He rolls off her and she places her head over his chest.

“No, wait,” Gendry says, pushing her softly off him, he gets off the bed and walks into her bathroom, looking for something to clean Arya and himself. As he walks back to bed he notices something under the mattes. “Arya, what is that?”

“Hmmm?” she is practically asleep but once Gendry pulls the paper bag from under the mattress she seems to wake up. “Gendry what are you…”

She goes silent when the contents of the bag fall to the floor and Gendry feels his blood run cold.

Passports, those are passports.

“Gendry, love, that… that isn’t… come back to bed…” Gendry takes a bunch of them and checks them, even if he has an idea of what he is going to find.

“Cat, Nan, Beth, Mercedene…” he reads out loud, “Arya, what the fuck? Is Arya even your real name?”

“Yes! Yes it is!” Arya doesn’t sound scared, she sounds angry as she stands form the bed and snatches the passports of his hands, “and you shouldn’t fucking touch my shit.”

Gendry laughs bitterly, and starts looking for his clothes.

“Gendry? What are you doing?” her voice sounds small but at this point he doesn’t care.

“I have to pick up Aly,” he mutters as he puts his pants on.

“You… are leaving?”

“What do you think?” he finally looks at her and he wishes he hadn’t. She is covering her body with the sheet, but the way she is grabbing it… it almost looks as if she is trying to comfort herself.

_“Either info is shit at their job… or she is especially good being invisible….”_

* * *

 

“Daddy! Look!” Alyssa crosses the park running and Gendry follows her.

Arya is there with her dog and Gendry can’t help being incredibly nervous.

“Arya,” he greets and Arya waves at him.

“Hello Gendry,” she smiles at him as Aly plays with Nymeria, “sorry for leaving so early,” she says, “I know it sounds stupid, but I had to feed Nym.”

“No, no, I mean… you literally saved my ass last night, I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been able to sit Alyssa. On top of that, I returned home really late, I mean, how could I ever repay you?”

“You could take me out for dinner,” she says, in what Gendry can only describe as a flirty tone.

“What?”

“Oh! Sorry! I… I totally misread things, didn’t I?”

“Yes, I mean no… Yes, I would like to take you to dinner.”

* * *

 

“Daddy, can we get some cake?” Alyssa asks as the pass a bakery.

“No, Aly, we haven’t had lunch yet. Plus, we have ice cream back home”

“Look Daddy!” Alyssa let’s go of his hand and walks towards a woman with a brown paper bag full of groceries, “Hi, miss Arya.”

The woman turns to Aly ad smiles brightly at her, “Hi, Alyssa, isn’t it?” she lifts her eyes to Gendry “and Mr…”

“Just Gendry is fine,” he mutters. Gendry feels ridiculous; he had been trying to avoid the park so Alyssa wouldn’t get any closer to _the hit_. Yet, here he was with the young woman he was supposed to end in front of him.

“Are you busy now?” Alyssa asks taking Arya’s hand, “do you want to go for bagels with us?”

“Uhm,” Arya notices Gendry’s expression and for a second Gendry thinks she is going to politely recline the offer, “I am not busy, but I think your dad doesn’t want me to go with you.” Arya answers jokingly.

“That is silly, daddy would love if you come with us, wont’ you daddy?”

And that’s how Gendry finds himself sitting beside Arya in a park eating bagels while Alyssa played with his phone.

“So,” Gendry tries to kick off some small talk, “what do you do for a living?”

“I was working for a publisher downtown, but today was my last day,” she explains, “this whole… corporate thing is not really my thing.”

“And what are you doing now?”

“I’m writing for a couple of websites while I find something else.”

“I could never do that,” Gendry musses, “leaving my job without having something stable already waiting…. Sorry, that came out wrong!”

“Nah,” Arya laughs, “I understand; it’s only me and Nym and I honestly don’t have many expenses… I can’t imagine doing the same if I had a kid to take care off. Especially as a single parent.”

“How did you know I was…” she shrugs.

“I don’t know, I just knew.” She takes out her phone and checks the time, “I have to go back,” she looks back at Gendry and bites her lip like if she is considering something, “if you ever need anything, some help with Aly, or a sitter, or anything really, here is my number.”

* * *

 

It’s the first time in months that Gendry and Alyssa ate dinner just the two of them. It was also the first time since he was a kid that he was playing with his food.

“Daddy, where is Arya?”

“She couldn’t come to dinner.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, she called earlier.” He assumed lying to his daughter about the possibilities of Arya living a double life was the best thing to do—

A knock at the door distracted him.

“Maybe it’s Arya!” Arya tells him as she runs from her place to the door.

Gendry sighs, but goes and open the door. Arya is sanding there, looking nervous biting her lip and playing with her hands.

“I… I didn’t know… if I should come.” Arya whispers, but still Alyssa ignores her and runs to her, hugging her legs.

“I knew it was you!” Alyssa grabs Arya by the hand and pulls her into the house, “daddy! You didn’t set a place for Arya!”

Even after Arya sits in her usual place she is looking at Gendry with a worried expression.

“I’ll get her a plate,” Gendry mutters, unable to stand there just looking at Arya.

“Gendry, is not necessary…”

“It’s not a problem,” he had never felt so tense around Arya, not even when he had just met her. Gendry sets the plate in front of Arya and she serves herself some salad.

“Are you not hungry?” Alyssa asks with her mouth full of fish fingers.

“Aly, mouth closed.” Gendry mutters, they keep eating in silence, until Alyssa turns to talk to Arya, knocking her fork to the floor.

“Sorry mom,” Alyssa apologizes quickly and Gendry’s head snap so fast he thinks he is going to break his neck. He notices Arya’s smile, which turns into a sad frown quickly. “Sorry!” Alyssa says, blushing, “I’m sorry, Arya!”

“It’s okay, honey… I just think… your dad and I should talk about it…”

Gendry stands and lifts Alyssa’s empty plate and his own, “Alyssa, please leave me and Arya alone for a second.” His daughter nods and jumps from her chair, practically running to her bedroom.

“Don’t be mad Gendry, she is just a kid.”

“I’m not mad at her.”

“Oh… Gendry, about today… I think I should explain.”

“Oh, you _think_?” His voice is low and sounds almost as a growl, “Arya—if that’s your actual name—“

“It is!”

“I trusted you with my _daughter_ , to you! To the woman with a dozen fake passports under her bed! Why the hell do you need those!?”

“I… I can explain, really,” Arya exclaims, standing from her place and walking towards Gendry, “I wanted to tell you. I was going to tell you. Eventually,” Arya whispers when she is close enough and Gendry fights the urge to hug her; she looks so scared.

“So explain,” Gendry leans on the counter as Arya takes a deep breath before starting.

“My name… My name is not Arya Snow. I am Arya Stark,” she looks at him dead in the eye, as Gendry tries to remember where he had heard that name before. “As in Eddard Stark?”

“You… your family,” Gendry remembers hearing something about them in the news, years ago, “Your dad was that politician murdered, here in Kings Landing.”

“A robbery that went wrong, everybody said,” Arya laughs, but it sounds bitter and empty. “They killed him for his job, and… I’m not even sure why. Then my mom and my brother Robb, he was following my dad’s footsteps… I’m not sure; but maybe my little brother’s accident has something to do with it. And my sister… Gods, I haven’t seen my sister in so long.” Before Gendry realizes it, he is already hugging a rambling Arya; sitting on the floor with her. “They were good people! And I don’t even know if half of them are alive!” she sobs, “I only know about Jon! My half-brother… well, not really…” she starts sobbing again and Gendry shushs her as her rubs her back.

They sit on the kitchen’s floor for a while, until Gendry suggest they go to bed. Gendry checks on Aly before joining Arya. She is already under the covers and wearing one of his old shirts when he enters.

“My sister and I moved here for college when dad came,” she whispers, tracing invisible patterns on his chest as the lay in the dark. “When the shot my dad, mom tried to send us to safer places; I already had everything to go one semester to Braavos, so I went according to the plan… Sansa went to Highgarden I think. That’s the last time I saw any of them.” Gendry takes her hand from his chest and brings it to his lips, kissing it before letting it rest again on his chest. “I was in Braavos when my mom and Robb were murdered,” Gendry feels Arya trembling, so he lays on his side to hug her better. “We all had to hide; I know Rickon went to Skaagos, and Sansa moved, but I don’t know where… Bran, he is the one who had the accident, I never knew exactly where he went, but I know he left with some family friends. Jon stayed at The Wall… and I had nowhere to go.” They stay silent for a while.

“That’s when I joined The House of Black and White.”

It’s involuntary, but Gendry sits on the bed, separating from Arya.

“Are you afraid? Some people are… They told me people would fear me when they knew.”

“I am not afraid of you, Arya, but… The House of Black and White? Did you…?”

“Did I murder people for them? No, never. They started training me because they saw me alone and scared. They saw the potential, but I ended up wanting to leave… I have a family, I can’t be no one for them. The funny part is that they understood; I thought they were going to end me for bailing on them.” Gendry feels his blood run cold… The House couldn’t be the client… could it? “They ended up teaching me everything I needed to know to become invisible. And put me in the way of people that could help me if I needed. Eventually I managed to talk to Jon; he is fine, he is not my actual brother… but that doesn’t matter I love him like one. I also managed to get some information on Rickon; it’s old, but it’s better than nothing, and maybe if I use it I’ll manage to get in contact with him. Sansa is the hardest; married twice, and I’m not sure if living on Highgarden, or Riverrun, or alternating… I can’t find the last trace of her… and Bran… he disappeared, I know nothing about him.”

“I am being invisible, because there are people out there, people who put a bulls eye on my father, who betrayed my brother, who tricked my mother… people who want us dead… “

* * *

 

The next morning, Gendry wakes hugging Arya close to him. He kisses her temple and she stir, barely opening her eyes. “Go back to sleep,” Gendry whispers, “I’m taking Aly to school and then I have to go to the office. I’ll see you for lunch?” Arya nods and closes her eyes again, settling in bed.

Gendry showers and dresses quickly, before waking Alyssa and help her getting ready fr school. When she is ready they both head to the kitchens for a quick breakfast. Arya is already there, she serves them some scrambled egg with toast and then gives Gendry a travelling mug with his coffee.

“Arya, you didn’t have too,” Gendry starts but she cuts him with a smile.

“I have some articles to finish, and it’s better if I end early,” she says softly, “plus I have to go back home to walk Nymeria.” She hands him Aly’s lunch and Gendry takes it, not letting go of her hand.

“Thank you,” he kisses her and she smiles, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispers, then she crouches to Alyssa and hugs her, “see you after school.”

“Have a nice day, Arya.” Alyssa wishes her and Arya fixes her uniform before she finally let’s them go.

“So you are not mad at her anymore, daddy?” Alyssa asks; her voice sounds small and even scared and Gendry can’t help but frown slightly.

“Everything is fine, Aly.”

“I just don’t like when you two fight.” Gendry was aware it was not the first time he and Arya had a fight; they were generally small fights, really they had never had a relationship-threatening fight until yesterday, still he hadn’t expected Aly to be worried about it.

“Aly,” Gendry stops just at the entrance of her school and kneels to be at his daughter height, “you shouldn’t be worried about that.”

* * *

 

Gendry sits on his desk, trying to find all the information he could on the Starks. If they had been the ones that ended them, there would be info about them. They never kept the actual information about if they ended someone or not, but the general information surrounding them could be enough.

He doesn’t lift his eyes from his screen when someone enters his office and stands in front his desk. He hears something fall and sees a file in his desk.

“New job?” He lifts his eyes and Lem is standing in front of him. Gendry is sure he is pissed off, but can’t really tell why.

“What do you think?” Gendry takes the file and opens it; the moment he sees its contents he feels his blood run cold. The file is full of pictures of him and Arya; in the park, at dinner, playing with Alyssa, kissing. “You were supposed to end her,” Lem growls, “what the fuck are you doing playing house with her?”

Gendry tries to hide his fear sounding angrier than Lem, “and why the fuck are you spying me?” Gendry asks “Never thought I could be getting info on a target? Or were you scared I would discover there is no good reason to end her?” Lem hits the desk, and Gendry fights everything he has to not jump at the sound.

“That is not your call to make,” Lem reminds him, “you are hired to do a job and you do it, that’s how the Brotherhood works!”

“Does it?! I remember when I started here, Lem, when we did not take jobs as if there were nothing! The Brotherhood was supposed to _protect_ the weak, not get rid of the competition of the powerful!”

“Gendry,” Lem tone becomes soft, “we cannot live in fairy tales anymore, you cannot live in fairy tales anymore. Finish the job, _do_ it. The people who paid for it would have no problem doing it _themselves_ , and something more to you for fucking this up.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Lem?” but he knew, he already knew…

“Alyssa. Gendry, please, you are putting Alyssa in danger.”

* * *

 

A especially loud thunder woke him up.

Gendry had to supress a groan, with so much noise he was going to have it hard to fall sleep again. Arya stirred in his arms and he pulled her closer to him. Arya turned in her sleep and pressed her face against his chest. Gendry closed his eyes, ordering his body to go back to sleep when he heard his bedroom door open.

“Daddy?” Gendry sits in his bed, and Aly runs to him. “Daddy there is a monster in my room.”

_‘damn’_

Gendry lets Aly climb over the bed and setting besides Arya before going to her room.

It was not Gendry’s first monster; they were rarer with the pass of time, but still a ‘normal’ occurrence on rainy nights.

He turns on the lights in Aly’s room to find ‘the monster’. The clothes in the chair; of course are the clothes in the chair. He quickly puts them in a drawer and closes it, getting sue nothing else in the room can be confused with a monster.

He goes back to his room and walks quietly to the bed, trying to not wake Arya until his eyes adjust to the darkness.

“She is asleep,” he mutters and Arya, who is now brushing Aly’s hair with her fingers smiles.

“Yes, she is.”

“I should wake her,” he whispers, “or carry her to her room.”

“Oh, come on; let her spend the night here.”

“You know the rules, Arya.”

“Just for tonight, come on.” Gendry sighs and lays on his side of the bed, leaving Aly sandwiched between himself and Arya. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Gendry?” Arya opens the door of her apartment and lets him in, “I thought I was not going to see you until lunch.” Gendry doesn’t answer, he just checks her barely decorated apartment in silence. It was obvious that Arya had been systematically moving in with him, to the point where he even had a bed for Nymeria at his place.

“Arya, do you have a minute?” he asks, and he can hear how serious he sounds, how angry.

“Sure, is everything all right?” she attempts to take his arm, but he just walks to the door, trying—and failing—to act casual.

He walks her to an empty spot close to her house; an alley in the middle of and abandoned building and and seedy bar they both hate.

“Gendry, tell me, what is it?”

“They know,” his voice breaks as he says it. He tries to act as if he doesn’t hear it, but he does.

“Who knows _what?”_

“My bosses, they know, they know about you, about us. They know.”

“Your… bosses?”

“Arya, I don’t work in Security, not really. I…work with the Brotherhood Without Banners.”

Arya takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself, “they… they are supposed to help, they… there is no reason why…”

“They gave me your picture,” Gendry says, hoping that would explain everything and by the way Arya’s expression changes, she seems to get it. “I… I’ve played dumb for so long… God, Arya, I don’t know what happened, but they found about us.” Gendry takes the picture out of his coat pocket and hands it to Arya. “They gave me this today.”

It is a picture of the three of them, Arya is holding Alyssa’s hand and talking to her, Gendry is checking something on his phone, with a bag of take out in his hand.

Lem had had a point, what had he been thinking acting like a family with his mission?

“Do this mean…” Arya starts and Gendry notices she is trembling, holding the photo tightly, “Are they threatening you?”

Gendry just nods and Arya bites her lip.

“And you brought a gun?” her voice sounds lower than ever, and Gendry finds it almost threatening. Gendry digs inside his coat and takes the gun from his shoulder holder.

“Arya?” Arya steps back, the whole time looking at him.

“Do it.”

“What?”

“Do it, Gendry. I’m not going to let anything bad happening to that child just because of me.” Her voice breaks at the end. “Just shoot, Gen.”

They just stand there, and Gendry can feel the tears running down his cheeks, “I am… I _can’t_.”

“Please Gendry,” her voice cracks and Gendry feels his arm sharking; the gun at the end of it loosing its target with every move.

“Arya, d-don’t,” Arya walked towards him, slowly.

“Just… please…” she begs, the tears on her eyes spilling and running down her cheeks.

“But…you are… you are my Arya,” Gendry sobs as Arya reaches for his hand, pointing his gun directly in front her heart.

“Stop crying!” She screams, hurting her throat, “please just… just kill me!”

Gendry closes his eyes and pulls the gun, shooting the floor besides them. Arya jumps back slightly.

“Gendry…”

“Arya, listen to me,” he holds Arya by the shoulders and starts talking as quietly as he can, “get as far as you can from here, hide, go to Winterfell, wherever you want. I’ll go and get you, but I need you to get away from here and hide.”

“But Gendry, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Just, just do it, please? And—and take Aly with you,” he begs, he cups Arya’s face with his hands and lean his forehead against hers.

“I love you,” she says before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

“And I love you too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gendry stood in front of the house; it was cold outside and he had to cover himself with two scarfs besides his annoyingly huge coat.

_I never expected The Gift to be this cold._

He couldn’t be sure if it was really as cold as he felt, or it was that he was… tired, just so tired. He checked the paper on his hand once again before ringing the doorbell.

He waited a few second until a man with long face and dark hair opened the door.

“Who—“ the man starts asking but behind him a small figure he knows too well appear.

“Is it food?” Arya asks as she goes to the entrance.

She seems to freeze when she sees him standing there.

“Gendry.”

Gendry can’t help but smile when he hears her calling for him. God, how he had missed her.

“Gendry!” she cries running to him, she jumps to his arms, surrounding his body with her legs.

“Arya,” he whispers before kissing her. One arm is holding her and his other hand buries itself in her hair. He feels her tears falling to his face but he can’t care less, he is crying too.

“Arya,” Gendry whispers the moment their lips parts, “Arya, I love you.”

Arya kisses him again, softly this time and she lets her legs drop.

“I love you too…” Arya then takes his hand and guides him to the back of the house.

“Arya, what…?”

“Daddy!” Alyssa’s voice fill the whole house as she spots them, running towards Gendry the fastest she can. She jumps to his arms and Gendry lifts her easily, even if she was bigger than the last time he saw her. “Daddy,” Gendry feels a new wave of tears as he hugs his daughter, “Daddy, I missed you!”

“And I missed you too.” He whispers to his daughter, he feels Arya at his side and he can’t help but hugging her too.

He is finally home.


	2. Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally there was going to be a whole explanation about the whole 'mystery' part of the 1st chapter.  
> ...but I am literally the most lazy human to ever live

 “Where is dad?” Alyssa asks as they get off the subway.

“Dad had a thing in his work,” Arya says as she takes one disposable phone; she always carried one. She turns it on and dials a number she knows by heart.

The thick bravoosi voice answers and Arya

“Valar Morghulis” Arya says and immediately she hears the answer

“Valar Dohaeris.”

“I need a boat,” she says in Bravoosi, “North, to the gift, I’m parting in three hours.”

“You know were.”

Arya hung the phone and throw it to the nearest trashcan; she had to take care of some things before going to the docks.

-.-.-.-.-.

“I miss dad,” Aly mutters, burrowing her face into the pillow.

“I know, I miss him to,” Arya whispers lying besides Alyssa, rubbing her back softly, “but he is going to be back soon.” She promises, and for a second she hopes she is saying the truth.

-.-.-.-.

Ternesio just nods when he sees Arya getting into the boat. She is holding Alyssa’s hand in one hand and Nymeria’s leash on the other. Yorko runs to her to help her with the light luggage.

She had managed to get the most essential things from her place and Gendry’s.

Alyssa had been silent during the whole ordeal, just holding Arya’s hand tighter once in a while.

“Arya, where s Daddy?” Alyssa asks in a small voice as they set in a small sleeping compartment.

“He is going to stay here for a couple of days and then he is going to catch with us,” reassures Arya, kneeling in front of her, “please trust me.”

Alyssa nods eagerly and for the first time in hours she smiles, “Dad said that I should always trust you.” Arya hugs her and kisses her hair.

-.-.-.-.

Jon runs to her the moment he spots her.

“Little wolf,” he whispers against her hair as they hug.

“Gods Jon, I missed you…” she knows she has tears in her eyes but she tries to hide them as she turns to Alyssa, “Aly, this is my brother Jon, we are going to stay with him and his family for a while.”

Alyssa waves shyly at him.

“Jon has a son slightly younger than you, his name is Ned.”

Alyssa nods, still uneasy.

“He also has a dog, like Nymeria, called ghost.”

Alyssa smiles slightly.

-.-.-.-.-.

The first night at Jon’s is one of the worsts.

“Is he going to take long?” Alyssa asks Arya as they both get ready to bed. They are sitting on the bed of Jon’s guest room, while Arya brushes Alyssa’s hair.

“I don’t know,” she says softly, she can’t bring herself to lie to her. “He promised it won’t be long.” She notices Alyssa’s trembling shoulders and immediately leaves the brush and hugs her. “There, there,” Arya says lamely; she has never good with crying. They both lie in bed, Alyssa hugging Arya with all her strength.

“What if he doesn’t come back?”

“He will,” Arya reassures her, “he will.”

That night they fall asleep hugging, Arya whispering soft nothings to make her sleep.

Once Alyssa is asleep, Arya allows herself to cry.

-.-.-.-.

Arya can’t thank enough for Ygritte.

Jon’s wife is not only fun and a good spirit, she also is a natural making Alyssa smile.

She is in the first trimester of her second pregnancy and knows anything Arya would need to know about raising a kid.

She helps Arya setting the guest room for Alyssa and set one spare room they used as an office as a room for Arya.

She helps Arya feel like she is managing, like if is not the end of the world.

Is impossible for Arya not noticing why Jon loves her so much.

-.-.-.-.-

Is the first snow and Arya takes the chance to go to the park with the whole clan.

Alyssa is running from one side to another playing with Ned and the dogs.

Arya takes some snow and makes it a small snow, throwing it to the kids and missing on purpose. The kids laugh and start throwing snow at each other.

Alyssa runs to Arya hiding behind her.

“Are you having fun?”

“Yes! It’s the first time I see snow!”

Arya wonders if Gendry ever saw snow.

-.-.-.-.

With Ygritte giving birth anytime soon, Arya and Jon were creating a plan for any possible scenario.

And Jon was forcing her to prepare the overnight bags.

“Is still so soon!” Ygritte laughed, “I mean this kid is staying inside for at least another month!”

Arya hears the doorbell and Jon goes to answer it, “is it the food?” Arya asks as she goes to the entrance.

When she sees who is standing there her hears stops.

“Gendry.”

Thee he is, battered and tired, but there.

“Gendry!” she cries running to him, she jumps to his arms, surrounding his body with her legs.

“Arya,” he hears him whisper before kissing him. She closes her eyes as they kiss, feeling every touch of his fingers every kiss on her lips, every tear on her cheeks.

Gods, she is crying.

“Arya,” Gendry whispers the moment their lips parts, “Arya, I love you.”

She opens her eyes just to notice he is also crying. Arya kisses him again, softly this time and she lets her legs drop.

“I love you too…” Arya then takes his hand and guides hi to the back of the house.

“Arya, what…?”

“Daddy!” Alyssa’s voice fill the whole house as she spots them, running towards Gendry at a speed Arya couldn’t believe she possessed. She jumps at his arms and Gendry lifts her easily. “Daddy,” Arya notices the fresh tears in Gendry’s eyes as he hugs his daughter, “Daddy, I missed you!”

“and I missed you too.”

-.-.-.-.-.

That night Arya sleeps peacefully for the first time in a ery long time. She was hugging Aly and Gendry was hugging both of them.

-.-.-.-.-.

Arya is sitting on the small bed, hugging Alyssa who is already asleep. The moving of the boat is lulling, but she can’t close her eyes.

Not while she knows Gendry is sill in King’s Landing.

-.-.-.-.-.

Arya wakes and she tries not to move from her bed. Today it’s Gendry birthday; it’s been already three months since she last saw him. Someone knocks on her door and she sits on the bed.

“Yes?” the door opens and Alyssa’s head peeks in. Arya gestures her to come with her and the girls climbs it, setting besides Arya. “Good morning Aly.”

“Good morning Arya” she hides her face and Arya pats her hair. She mumbles something against Arya’s side.

“What was that?” Arya asks, poking Aly on the sides trying to make her laugh.

“Can we bake a cake?” she asks and Arya feels her heat sink. Gendry had explained her about their little Birthday tradition of baking a cake together.

“Sure honey, what kind of cake would you like?”

“Chocolate? It’s daddy’s favourite.”

“Perfect; I’ll just call your school.”

-.-.-.-.-.

Arya gives a long growl as Gendry find the spot between her neck and shoulder.

“Gods Gendry,” Arya pulls him until their lips meet again, she starts pulling his shirt and he whispers against her lips.

“Stop, Arya,” Gendry reaches fro both her hands and kisses them.

“What’s wrong?” Gendry lets a long breath out as he sits on the bed.

“Arya…“ Gendry avoids looking at her as he starts removing his shirt.

Arya stops breathing for a second as she sees Gendry’s chest full of scars.

“Gen,” she hates how her voice sounds; he is the one hurt but she is the one who is about to cry. “Gendry,” she kneels in the bed and gently pushes Gendry so he lays on the bed.

“C’me here,” Gendry breathes and as he pulls Arya to lay on top of him, “It’s all gonna be alright.” He takes her hand and rubs the metal band on her finger.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The wedding is soon, very soon.

Especially soon since it was not going to be a big event, Arya is still kinda hiding and Gendry still has ties with a criminal organization.

“Are you absolutely sure you don’t want more guests?” Gendry asks casually.

“You are one to talk, there are literally 2 people coming for you.”

“I have literally only two friends, and no family.”

“That is so sad.” Arya laughs as she sits on Gendry’s lap. “Most of my friends are not exactly the people that go to social events.”

“Daaaaddyyyyy!” Aly calls, rushing to the couple, smile on her face, “It’s time! It’s time” she says excitedly. Today they were supposed to go to Jon’s to visit them and the baby.

Arya likes this, the four of them; Gendry, Alyssa, Nymeria and herself, together and an actual family.

_“Who would think that?”_

They arrive to Jon and Ygritte lets them in.

“They are outside in the backyard” she says, while giving the baby to Gendry, we all should go there.”

Arya finds it weird, while it’s not freezing it is hardly ‘outside weather’, but Ygritte is so insitant that they all go without complaint. On the backyard the the dogs were playing with and Ned, and Jon was watching them.

And there is a giant there.

“What the fuck!?”

“That’s a dirty word.” Aly giggles covering her mouth with both hands.

“Never say that word,” Gendy comments casually, he knows that around Ygritte and Arya there is no way Aly is not learning more _colourful_ words.

“Arya!?” a female voice behind the giant calls and Arya spots a red hair. She is out of breath for a second as Sansa runs to her, arms open and tears in her eyes, “Arya.”

“Sansa! Oh Gods, Sansa!” Arya knows he is crying like a little girl but she doesn’t mind. Sansa is in front of her, hugging her, and alive and well. “I didn’t know if I would ever see you again.”

“I wouldn’t miss you wedding for anything on the world.”

“…..you what now?” Arya turns her head to look at Gendry, never letting Sansa go, “you did this?”

Gendry nods to the _freaking giant_ , “Sandor here is friend of a friend of a friend.”

“Associate,” the giant, probably named Sandor, growls, “it was mostly dumb luck, of the Bull.”

Arya finally lets Sansa go, only to look at her face better, “and how exactly do you know Sandor?”

“Oh, how silly you are. He is my husband.”

 _Well that was unexpected_.


End file.
